clonewarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Battle of Ryloth
The Battle of Ryloth was a campaign during the Clone Wars in 22 BBY consisting of the Republic Army and the Twi'lek Freedom fighters against the Separatists. Participants *Jedi General Anakin Skywalker *Admiral Dao *Admiral Wullf Yularen *Jedi Commander Ahsoka Tano *Commander Cody *Commander Ponds *Captain Keeli *Captain Rex *Captain Breaker *Sergeant Kano *Sergeant Boomer *Waxer *Boil *Wooley *501st Legion *212th Attack Battalion **Ghost Company *91st Reconnaissance Corps **Lightning Squadron *Clone tank gunners *Clone trooper pilots **Blue Squadron *Cad Bane | *Emir Wat Tambor *Captain Mar Tuuk *Kul Teska *TA-175 *Commander TX-20 *B1 battle droids *B2 super battle droids *BX-series commando droids *Chameleon droids *Dwarf spider droids *Droidekas *MagnaGuards *Crab droids *Homing spider droids *OOM commander droids *Octuparra droids *Vulture droids *Hyena droid bombers| *AT-RTs *AT-TEs *BARC speeders *LAAT gunships *1 ''Nu''-class attack shuttle *2 [[Delta-7B Aethersprite-class Starfighter|Delta-7B Aethersprite-class starfighters]] *V-19 torrent starfighters *Y-wing starfighters *At least 6 ''Venator''-class star destroyers **''Resolute'' **''Redeemer'' **''Defender'' *3 ''Acclamator''-class assault ships| *''Rogue''-class starfighters *STAPs *AATs *MTTs *1 ''Lucrehulk''-class battleship **''Procurer'' *''Providence''-class carriers/destroyers *''Munificent''-class star frigates *''Recusant''-class light destroyers}} Prelude Corporate Alliance Magistrate Passel Argente arrived in Lessu, the capital of Ryloth. There, he dropped off treasure from Christophsis. Wat Tambor spied on him and proceeded to mobilize his troops for the planet. Tambor easily overpowered the helpless Twi'leks, taking control over the planet. Wat assigned the blockade to Mar Tuuk. He set up base on Lessu, and prepared for resistance. Twi'lek Resistance Twi'lek freedom fighters, led by the ballad Cham Syndulla, attempted to free their world. They fought on mounted Blurggs against the Separatist droids. They were vastly outnumbered, and were massacred on the battle field of Cazne. Cham burried and mourned for the dead, whose numbers were accumulating. As resistance grew, so did their power. At least 2 landing crafts and MTTs were taken out, and the Twi'leks hid there. In and near the town of Nabat, droids led by TX-20 attacked, killing and capturing almost all of the native Twi'leks. TX-20 then starved Gutkurrs for ferocious battle. Republic Intervention Ima-Gun's Last Stand The Jedi Council noticed the distress. Shortly after the battle began, the Republic sent Jedi Master Ima-Gun Di down to the planet. He brought with him a four Venator strong fleet led by Admiral Dao and a group of clones including commander Keeli. He joined forces with Cham and fought against the droids in a field. TX-20, reporting in with Dooku, sent Hyena Droid Bombers to destroy the remaining forces. The battle raged on for several days, wearing down the Twi'lek's food, water, munitions and medical supplies. When Cham explain the dire situation to, Master Di called upon Dao for help many times, telling him to get the Jedi Council to help. Dao was losing ships in the sky, but he contacted Yoda at the Jedi Temple, but was killed, along with the rest of his fleet, mid conversation. The Jedi then contacted Senator Bail Organa to go Toydaria to send relief supplies to Ryloth, and also added Representative Jar Jar Binks was rendezvousing with him. Meeting them there in protest, was senator Lott Dod, who argued the Twi'leks needed no help. Even though Organa showed them a plee from senator Orn Free Taa himself, Katuunko stated that Toydaria had to remain neutral. Katuuko then invited his guests to dinner, where he planned to help the republic ambassadors. While Binks distracted the Trade Federation members, three ''Pelta''-class Frigates headed out for Ryloth from Toydaria. On the planet, Di planned for a last stand for Keeli, a few clones and he so that the Twi'leks could escape. They blew off anyway to flank the fleeing natives via a gunship laced with explosive charges. Di and Kelli charged the remaining droids. Keeli and Di were quickly made the last ones standing, even though Keeli was immediately shot dead. Di saw the ships come in and, sighing out his last words, embraced his death at the hands of the droids. The supplies arrived, but they were quickly worn out, destroying Syndulla's trust with the republic. Breaking the Blockade Anakin Skywalker and Ahsoka Tano controlled a trio of Venator-class star destroyers to attack Mar Tuuk's blockade. Ahsoka was assigned to lead the pilots of Blue Squadron against the Separatist blockade, but a trap was set. Ahsoka disobeyed Anakins and Admiral Yularens ' orders to retreat, letting her disobidence getting the best of her. Ahsoka finally listened and turned around. Before she boarded the Resolute, eight of her pilots were dead. On the'' Redeemer,'' Anakin and Yularen escaped in time to avoid cetain death. A Vulture Droid suicide bombed the bridge, killing several and wounding Yularen. Anakin escaped with the wounded Admiral before the cruiser was completely destroyed. The survivors retreated from the battle field. Anakin tried to lift Ahsoka's thoughts. After his talk, he decided to evacuate the Defender. He and R2-D2 stayed and prepared to trick Mar Tuuk. After studying his opponent, Mar Tuuk recieved a message from Anakin. Anakin tricked Mar Tuuk into thinking that he was surrendering. By the time he realized he was tricked, it was too late. He managed to escape, but his ship was destroyed, and his blockade was broken. Anakin and R2 watched the battle from a distance, while Ahsoka led the Resolute to use Marg Sabl. The blockade was destroyed, and Obi-Wan Kenobi and Mace Windu were able to bring in reinforcements. Battle of Nabat After Anakin and Ahsoka's success on defeating the blockade, Generals Obi-Wan Kenobi and Mace Windu took on the battle. Obi-Wan, along with Wooley, Cody, Waxer, Boil, and some other Ghost Company troopers, they had some hard time landing their cruisers due to the proton cannons. Obi-Wan first landed gunships outside the city of Nabat and destroyed the droid turrets using droid poppers. Then, Cody, Wooley, Waxer, and Boil went into the deserted city to find survivors. Cody said they needed to split up so Waxer and Boil took one direction and Cody and Wooley another. Liberating the Capital After taking Nabat, Windu's troops came to the main road to Lessu. The droid army pressed their attack with AATs and fired at the advancing AT-TEs. After the main AT-TE blocked the road, Mace Windu and Commander Ponds got out with their troops. The AATs fired at the rear tanks to box the tanks in, but Windu hatched a plan. He used the Force and sent the AT-TE down the cliff and requested Lightning Squadron. AT-RTs came out of AT-TEs, and Ponds and Windu both took one and led the attack on the droid defenses. The Teska Plot After taking Tambor prisoner and freeing the city, Anakin and Ahsoka were assigned to take out the remaining forces. They went to the city Resdin where the droid presence was greatest. Rex, Kano, Anakin, Ahsoka, and their troops went there to clear all of the droid presences. Behind the Scenes The Battle of Ryloth was the first major battle of the Star Wars: The Clone Wars series. The second and third being the Second Battle of Geonosis and the Battle of Umbara. Appearances *Supply Lines *Storm Over Ryloth *Innocents of Ryloth *Liberty on Ryloth *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Republic Heroes'' *Landing at Point Rain Category:Battles Category:Events